Heat Wave
by rock-the-casbah18
Summary: Britain is most definitely not supposed to get this hot.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, duh.

**A/N:** Short! That's my warning. And no, I probably won't be continuing this. For the _Weather Challenge_ over at **HPFC**.

* * *

Blaise sighed. He sighed again, longer this time, and rolled from his stomach onto his back. He rolled from his back onto his stomach. Flinging his arms out on either side of him, Blaise buried his face in his pillow and groaned.

"Why is it so bloody hot, Hermione?," Blaise mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. Hermione looked up from her book, brow furrowed, as it took her a moment to figure out what Blaise had just said. She was sure he hadn't been talking about 'body shots'; it simply took her a moment to confirm that.

"I don't know, Blaise," Hermione said, a bit patronisingly. "I don't control the weather." Though Hermione was not a pervert by any means, she took the moment of distraction to study Blaise's mostly-naked form – his head of curly black hair, long enough to grab hold of, his long limbs, leanly muscled, his coffee-with-creamer coloured skin, glistening with a layer of sweat. She'd always thought only girls were supposed to glisten. Had she been told wrong?

Blaise turned his head to the side and grinned like the Cheshire cat, having caught Hermione admiring him. Hermione shifted uneasily in her armchair by the window, squirming under the scrutinizing gaze she was receiving in return. Blaise turned to his side, bringing himself up on one elbow.

"Have you looked in a mirror at all today?," Blaise asked with a deep chuckle. "Honestly, your hair has no limits, does it?" Hermione's mouth fell open in disbelief and she gasped.

"I can't believe you just said that to me," Hermione said, slamming her heavy tome closed. She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest, causing Blaise's gaze to drop a few inches.

"I didn't mean it in a necessarily bad way," Blaise said, his cerulean blue eyes wide and innocent. "I only meant that- that," Blaise burst into laughter again. "Jesus, Hermione, you could probably hide a small child in that mess." Blaise instantly regretted his choice of words because, within seconds, Hermione had let loose an animalistic war cry and pounced on him, her small fists connecting with any and all bare skin she could find.

"Ah – Hey – Ouch – Fuck," Blaise yelped between punches. He grabbed Hermione's delicate wrists, twisting she and himself on the bed until he was looming above her, pinning her down. "That last one really hurt, 'Mione," Blaise said with a wince. He wanted to examine the damage done, but was fearful to let go of Hermione's wrists, lest she decide to launch another attack on his person. Hermione merely scowled at Blaise's.

"I hope it did," she said bitterly. "You deserved it." Blaise chuckled softly and released Hermione's wrists, resting his elbows on either side of her head. She made no effort to move.

"I love your hair," Blaise said with a lopsided smile. "I love how wild it is, and how it always looks like you've just been shagged. In a broom closet, of course," a punch aimed for his shoulder, followed by a skillful dodge, "but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I suppose you're forgiven, then, for that unfortunate slip of words." She shifted under Blaise, finally noticing the unbearable heat that he'd been complaining about for the past week. "It is much too hot for you to practically be on top of me," Hermione grumbled, her hands pushing Blaise away.

"Is it too hot for it to be the other way around, then?," Blaise asked hopefully, not moving even an inch.

Hermione snorted, pushing harder against Blaise's chest. "Yes, yes, it is." Blaise reluctantly shifted off of Hermione, lying on his back with his arms under his head.

"You know, wearing less truly helps," Blaise said quietly. Hermione, sitting on the edge of the bed, glanced at Blaise over her shoulder.

"Well, you could hardly wear much less, could you?," she said pointedly.

"I wasn't talking about me," Blaise said slyly, reaching over to grab Hermione's wrist again. She turned around to glare at him, but instead shivered when she saw the look he was giving her. "I meant you."


End file.
